


Bookworm and the Potions Master

by HerverusLives



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Tobias Snape, Dumbledore Dies, Eileen needs/gets help, Evil/Dark Lily, F/F, F/M, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoys, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Helga Hufflepuff is kinda like a fairy godmother., I don't know how to write tags, James Potter is a Pawn, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Might feature extra Death Eaters not mentioned at a later point, Most are actually Grey, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Never got why Lily couldn't forgive Sev, No one knows the truth about the founders, Not about Bloody Blood Purity, OK most...., Ravenclaw is a bad Mama, Rewrite in vein of the fairy tale, Rowena Ravenclaw came up with some twisted stuff., Sane Tom Riddle, Sane-ish Bellatrix Lestrange (But is on the good side), Severus is a spy for the Dark, Some! of the Marauders can be redeemed., The OOTP is a bit cracked up but mostly see the way, This is very much AU, Tobias Snape is a BAD Dad, Wolfstar (just a little), animagi, probably all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerverusLives/pseuds/HerverusLives
Summary: The tale of Beauty and the Beast has occurred twice in magical history. Once in its first instance, which was hushed up (though not entirely) by three out of four very pissed off Hogwarts Founders. Once, the way we all know about in a small town in France, where Bauxbatons School now sits. Now its happening again and Hogwarts is in for a rough couple of decades until the right person becomes of an age to sort it out; and another person pulls his head out of his arse.





	Bookworm and the Potions Master

Helga Hufflepuff was not amused.  
Rowena's meddling and jealousy had taken far too long to sort out, resulted in two broken hearts which were only just on the mend and caused the conception of the child she had no will to raise or care for.  
Next time there would be a better way, she had seen to it. If Rowena's... no when Rowena's spells were inevitably re-cast there would be a smoother route through the quagmire that blasted rose had caused. There would be people there to help anyone in Salazar's position and they wouldn't lose their Godric over it.  
Or they might even find them had they not before.  
That would be the way of it. There would always be a way. 

Love and loyalty would win out. They're descendants had better hope they put their faith in the right people. She could already see this was going to be a problem for them but the three of them would try to curb Rowena's meddlesome instincts. It would be a hard job but by Morgana it would have to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for someone to Beta read. Will be sporadic.   
> Most likely will restart this entirely not happy with it. Thanks for all the wonderful comments :)  
> I have other stuff in progress I'm more happy on.


End file.
